a. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an apparatus for compressing food, which apparatus may be, for example, a potato ricer, a citrus juicer, a garlic press, and the like.
b. Background Art
Food compression devices, such as potato ricers, citrus juicers, and garlic presses, are generally known. Such devices generally enable a user to actuate a lever to compress a desired food—potatoes, citrus, or garlic, for example—into or through a receptacle.